dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Purification
Purification is a service offered by Olra in exchange for Rift Crystals to cleanse cursed, unusable artifacts to obtain helpful equipment and items. Cursed objects can only be found on Bitterblack Isle. Overview Cursed items on Bitterblack Isle come in several forms: Novelties, Armors, Weapons and Gears, all of which are available in three tiers. The higher tiers generally yield better equipment, but also cost more Rift Crystals to get purified. Rewards include useful, rare and unusual items: scrolls that unlock Secret Augments, high level weapons and armor pieces, some with special magickal effects and of greater quality than the traditional equipment obtained in Gransys; and rings and bands which upgrade vocational Skills to a third tier when equipped (see Dark Arisen Skills). Purification and Vocations With the exception of cursed Novelty items, the result is directly related to the Vocation of both the Arisen and their Main pawn at the moment of purification. Vocation-specific items can be classed into three types, often referred to as "red" (melee), "yellow" (daggers and bows), and "blue" (spellcasting) types - the colors used in the vocation icons indicate to which class the vocation belongs; hybrid vocation symbols have two colors signifying their blend of two vocations, e.g. the Magick Archer symbol is both yellow and blue indicating both bow/dagger and magick use. |style="padding:3px;"|Swords, Shields, Longswords, Warhammers, Maces, and Magick Shields Armor for melee vocations, sometimes unsuited for Assassins. Skill rings for primary melee weapons, shields, and magick shields. Assassin-specific rings. |- |Blue Spellcaster | |style="padding:3px;"|Staves, and Archistaves Armor for spellcasters, including Magick Archers Spellcaster skill rings including Magick Shield skills but excluding Magic Bow skills |- |Yellow Bow & dagger | |style="padding:3px;"|Daggers, Shortbows, Longbows, and Magick Bows Armor for all Dagger using vocations. Skill rings for related weapon types, including Magick Archer specific skill rings |} In general the weapon obtained from purification will fit one of the vocation colors matching either the Arisen or Main Pawn's class. For example: *With a Magick Archer (yellow/blue) Arisen and Fighter pawn (red), purification may give an item suitable for any vocation color (red, blue, or yellow). *With a Fighter (red) Arisen and a Warrior (red) pawn only red items should be obtained *However, with both Arisen and Pawn as Fighter (red) it is still possible to obtain an unsuitable "red" item such as a Warrior's Longsword. The first principle of cursed item purification management is to (if necessary temporarily) have both Arisen and Main Pawn in suitable vocation colors for the type of item desired. Purification Outcomes Bittterblack Novelties Bitterback Novelties yield, when purified, consumable items, non-combat equipment and Augment Scrolls. Bitterblack Gear Bitterblack Gear gives vocation-specific Skill Rings and Bands, or other rings with special beneficial powers. *For purification of Bitterblack Gear, the result is quite likely to give a skill band or ring that is unsuited to either Arisen or Pawn, for example Gear Lv.2 may yield a Ranger's Band when both Arisen and Main Pawn are Striders. Bitterblack Weapons Bitterblack Weapons yield high level weapons of increasing power according to tier, some of which have unique, or special and magickal effects not obtainable in Gransys. Bitterblack Armor Bitterblack Armor yields high level armor of increasing Defense according to tier, some of which have unique, or special and magickal effects not obtainable in Gransys. *For Bitterblack Armor, the item will be wearable by either the Arisen or Main Pawn in almost all cases - an exception to this are purifications for an Assassin Arisen with a non-melee pawn; an armor piece for Fighters, Warriors or Mystic Knights but not Assassin may be obtained. Quests *Dousing the Blight - Purify a cursed item. Purification optimization The outcome of cursed item purification is predetermined on a fixed but apparently 'random' list hard-coded into the game. Saving before purifying and reloading (or godsbaning) will not change the results for purification. On purification of a specific type of cursed item (i.e. Gear Lv.3 or Armor Lv.2) its 'list' will advance, thus giving a new result on the next purification of the same type. The 'lists' for gear, weapons, and armor contain different results for each vocation colors, though both bitterblack gear and armor may give equipment that can be used by all classes. On purification the list advances for all three color types, not just the color type of the item obtained. Only Hybrid vocations have opportunities for purifications in more than one of the three colors to give useful results for the Arisen. More specifically: *Magick Archer-specific rings, bands and weapons are only obtained from yellow purifications, not blue. *Mystic Knight-specific rings and bands can be obtained from red or blue purifications, with red giving slightly better odds. *Assassin-specific rings and bands can only be obtained from red purifications. In general purifying with both Arisen and Main Pawn as the same single-color vocation gives a 100% chance of an item from that color type list. Exploits Purification generally cannot be 'gamed' such as by exploiting Save/Reload systems or by godsbaning. A simple way to maximise benefits from weapon and gear purification is to reload, change vocations, and re-purify under a different vocation color if the originally obtained item was completely useless or an unwanted duplicate. This is only effective if the Arisen switches their vocation often and thus can use results from more than one color group; or if Arisen and Main Pawn usually adventure as vocations of different color groups. Pawn chatter :"This object... 'Tis cursed" :"We'll know naught of this item till its curse is undone." :"Something feels...off about that object, Arisen." Notes *Cursed Items can be gifted to other Dark Arisen players, but the purified items cannot, including items that previously could be gifted in Dragon's Dogma. **The outcome of purification of a gifted item will depend on who it is gifted to, and the gifter cannot control or predict the outcome. **Gifting, selling, trading or destroying cursed objects does not advance the player's internal list. *The main pawn's vocation influences purification even if they are absent due to death. *The results of Novelty purification are not affected by vocation 'color' - the items obtained can be used by any class. See also *Dragonforging *Enhancing Gallery BBI Armor Lv 1.png|Bitterblack Armor Lv. 1 BBI Armor Lv 2.png|Bitterblack Armor Lv. 2 BBI Novelty Lv 3.png|Bitterblack Novelty Lv. 3 Category:Purification Category:Concepts